¿Por qué?
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: -¿Por qué? –pregunta de nuevo la niña. Su padre se pasa una mano por el cabello, frustrado. Escucha la risilla se su mujer desde la puerta de la cocina, que parece haber estado escuchando. [One-Shot]


**Declaraciones: Las _PowerPuff Girls_ no me pertenecen, y por ende, tampoco sus personajes. Es una pena, pero... la triste realidad.**

**Aclaraciones: Am... Ninguna de momento.**

**Advertencias: Mi intento de humor... es... bueno... Intento ser como Enrique Jardiel Poncela, pero no todos dominamos el humor absurdo.**

* * *

¿Por qué...?

La pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos sangre zapea en la televisión. Ya terminó los deberes, y a sus padres les parece bien que vea un rato los programas que ofrece la tele, mientras ellos combaten junto con sus tíos a un monstruo que destruye Townsville. Pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Los dibujos animados que valen la pena los ponen antes!

Resopla y deja un programa sobre las primeras civilizaciones en Discovery MAX. Presta atención. Al final no parece estar tan mal…

En el programa explican cómo fue evolucionando la sociedad, creando así estatus. Explican cómo vivían los reyes, los hombres libres y los esclavos. Salen varias veces las diferentes las invasiones de Egipto y Mesopotamia. La mente de la pequeña pelirroja empieza a llenarse de dudas… Que no le aclaran en el documental de historia, ya que termina y aún siguen ahí.

La puerta se abre y sus padres entran, con expresión aburrida.

-¡Hola! –saluda la pequeña levantándose y yendo hacia donde están los dos superhéroes que la engendraron- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Pues muy bien –responde él, sonriendo tiernamente a su hija mientras la coge en brazos-, era muy debilucho. Incluso mamá podría haber podido con él.

-Oye, oye, oye… -interrumpe ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chiquilla- ¿Quién evitó que el mastodonte te estampara contra un edificio? Sí, la madre aquí presente.

-Bah, exageras, ese flan no podría haberme ni movido.

-Sí… Claro… -le sonríe, aunque está siendo sarcástica. Él le devuelve la sonrisa y se dan un pequeño piquito, ante la mirada asqueada de la pequeña.

-Ugh… ¿Por qué no os vais a vuestro cuarto?

-Pues no sé… Quizás sí debiéramos ir –comenta divertido él, soltando a la niña, que queda suspendida en el aire, flotando.

-Y nos quedamos ahí, sin prepararte la cena –le sigue el juego a su marido.

-¡No! –se queja ella- ¡Yo quiero cenar…! –enmudece, mientras sus padres se ríen disimuladamente- Jo… No me gusta que me toméis el pelo.

-Bueno –se disculpa su madre, acariciándole la mejilla-… A cambio, preparo espagueti, ¿vale, Sofía?

-¡Síiiiiii…! –exclama la niña, de nombre Sofía, mientras comienza a volar por toda la casa.

-Heredó tu energía –dice la mujer sonriente, dirigiéndose a la cocina-, nunca para, como tú de pequeño.

-Si de mí consiguió la fuerza, de ti la inteligencia… -admite él, siguiéndola.

-No he dicho fuerza –corrige-… Porque soy más fuerte que tú.

-Oh, vamos… -protesta- ¿Vamos a empezar como Buttercup y Butch?

-No, amor –se gira y le regala un tierno beso en los labios, medio metida en la cocina-… porque tengo que preparar la cena.

-Bueno, pues yo voy a bajar a nuestro pajarito de las alturas…

Ella se adentra en la cocina, dispuesta a preparar la comida de la noche. Y él, a perseguir a su hija, alzando también el flote. Entre risas consigue bajarla… Y ya de paso, le hace una tortura china de cosquillas a la pequeña, que empieza a reír como una loca.

Calmados ya, se sientan en el sofá. Se quedan en silencio un rato, ella recuperando el aliento por tanto reír, y él mirando con una sonrisa a su hija. Es clavadita a su madre, lo único que lo hace diferente a ella son esos profundos e intimidantes ojos color rojo que heredó de él.

-Oye, papá –dice de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Su padre queda expectante-. Hace un rato vi un documental, y quisiera que me explicaras algunas cosas.

El hombre palidece. No habrá visto un documental sobre cómo se quedan embarazadas las mujeres… Bueno, ella ya sabe de dónde salen los niños, pero no cómo se produce ese fenómeno… Sofía tiene 7 tiernos años, su padre no quiere estropearle la infancia contándole todo eso. Confía que lo descubra por las comedias televisivas de la CBS o cuando le baje la regla y sea su madre quien se lo explique. Probablemente se enterará por lo primero, pero ahora es muy joven para eso.

-¿Por qué… -ahí va- existieron los reyes cuando los egipcios?

Uffff… Menos mal. No es lo que pensaba…

-Porque la gente creía que tenían contacto con los dioses.

-¿Y por qué lo creían?

-Porque… Pues porque tendrían mucho dinero y las personas creerían que era porque los dioses eran sus amigos.

-¿Y por qué tenían mucho dinero?

-Porque venderían mucho alimento y armas.

-¿Y por qué vendían mucho?

-Porque conseguirían mucho, es decir, les sobraban y ellos lo vendían.

-Comprendo… -pausa la pequeña- ¿Y cómo es que le sobraba?

Cuántas preguntas… Pero bueno, es curiosidad, y aunque se diga "La curiosidad mató al gato", no lo hará con Sofía.

-Porque en las cosechas obtenían más de lo que necesitaban y podían intercambiarlo por otras cosas que les hiciera falta.

-Entonces, si lo cambiaban por otras cosas que necesitaban más… ¿Por qué tenían mucho dinero?

-Porque apareció el metal, y con él la moneda… ¿Y, qué es la moneda?

-Dinero… Pero eran como una familia, ¿no? ¿Por qué el dinero solo se lo quedaba uno cuando vendían?

-Porque suyas eran las tierras en donde cultivaron, o podría haberlas cultivado él.

-Salía que las cosechas eran muy grandes… No podría haberlo hecho solo –contradice, pensativa-. Además, ¿por qué son suyas las tierras?

-Porque él las descubriría primero.

-¿Y no las comparte?

-No.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta de nuevo la niña.

Su padre se pasa una mano por el cabello, frustrado. Escucha la risilla se su mujer desde la puerta de la cocina, que parece haber estado escuchando.

-Sí, cariño, ¿por qué?

Suspira, mirando alternativamente a las dos pelirrojas. Una mirada rojiza, expectante y profunda, se clava en él, ansiando la respuesta… Otra rosada también, pero para ver qué responde su marido y si es lógico o no.

-Porque era egoísta y estúpido –sentencia, serio. La niña cambia su expresión a una pensativa y la mujer a una claramente burlona. Él se encoge de hombros, como diciendo "¿Y qué querías que dijera?".

-¿Y por qué era egoísta y estúpi…? –intenta volver a preguntar la de 7 años.

-¡Y yo qué sé, Sofía! ¡Y yo qué sé! –exclama el hombre levantando los brazos, interrumpiendo a su hija. Se pone en pie, haciendo aspavientos- ¡A lo mejor es porque todos somos estúpidos!

Y camina exasperado hasta el pasillo. En el salón se escucha el portazo y luego cómo giran el pestillo de la puerta del baño. Más tarde se escuchará cómo tiran de la cadena del váter.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice papá? –vuelve a cuestionar Sofía, esta vez dirigiéndose a su madre, que aguanta las ganas de carcajearse- ¿Somos todos estúpidos?

-Cariño… -se sienta junto a ella en el sofá, con aún el delantal puesto. Le acaricia el pelo. La niña ya se teme que vaya a decir que sí- Rezo cada día para que no hayas heredado su estupidez.

-Creo que yo también empezaré a rezar por eso… -asegura, mirando a las musarañas.

Esta vez, la mujer no se retiene y suelta una carcajada. Y es que, su hija es única… No por nada sus padres son Brick Him y Blossom Utonium.

-Pero –vuelve a hablar Sofía-, ¿por qué papá es estúpido?

* * *

**Je, ahí queda la cosa. Estamos dando lo de Egipto y todos esos rollos en el insti (me duermo en clase de Sociales, pero aún así me entero), así que se me ocurrió esto.**

**Elegí Sofía de nombre para la hija de los rojitos porque significa sabiduría... Para hacer un poco la ironía. Ya se me ocurrirán otros One-Shots con los hijos de Buttercup y Butch y de Bubbles y Boomer. Para los hijos de los verdecitos y de los azulitos tengo sorpresas... jo, jo, jo. Y, ¿a que la hija de Brick y Bloss es insufrible?**

**Sus: Y tanto.**

**Yo: ¡Anda mira! ¡Quién se digna a aparecer por aquí! Pensé que no te gustaban los One-Shots.**

**Sus: Y no me gustan, pero quería entrar un poco en escena...**

**Yo: Pues andas tarde, ya me voy despidiendo.**

**Sus: ¡Espera! Antes de que te despidas... Tienes razón; tus intentos de humor son patéticos.**

**Yo: ¡Pero serás...! *estrangulándolo***

**Sus: Agggg... ¿Te...ngo gggg razón o... uhg no?**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


End file.
